¿Enamorandome de ti?
by Fermick
Summary: "Ten cuidado de los que te hacen reír, podrían enamorarte" Valeria Navarro es una chica común y corriente que se enamora de un youtuber español muy conocido. Pero el ni siquiera sabe que ella existe. Hasta que la ve. Descubre que sucedería si se hicieran amigos.
1. Chapter 1

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Valeria pov . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Otra vez llegaba tarde a la escuela , debería irme a dormir un poco mas temprano , pero es que no me dormía rapido y entonces veía videos o me ponía a leer.

A mi parecer los españoles tienen voz bonita.

Les contare mi historia:

El nombre de mi mamá es Catherine Miller , es estadounidense y el nombre de mi papá es Juan José Navarro y es español.

Según me dijeron ellos , se conocieron porque mis abuelos paternos habían anotado a mi papá como estudiante de intercambio. Y un dia lo eligieron y se fue a Nevada - Estados . Lo bueno era que él sabia ingles y ella español.

Y así fue como se conocieron , luego empezaron a salir , y luego de unos cuantos años se casaron. Y después tuvieron tres hijos. Primero nació Jonathan , el tiene 15. Después tuvieron mellizos , primero nació Jeremías y al ultimo yo , tenemos 12 años.

Pero hace un año y medio mis padres decidieron tomarse un pequeño tiempo distanciados ya que mi mamá tenia una nueva oportunidad de trabajo aquí y mi papá también tenia una pero en España. Además de que mis hermanos querían visitar España de nuevo . Viviríamos juntos de nuevo cuando terminen mis clases. Así empezaba el año allá.

Mi mamá tiene el cabello rojo no muy fuerte , ojos verdes y es mas o menos alta. Mi papá tiene el pelo color castaño oscuro y los ojos de igual color y también es alto.

Yo tengo el cabello rojizo y mis ojos también son verdes , según mis hermanos soy muy alegre y que siempre les pido que me carguen en sus espaldas.

Mientras que el color de cabello y ojos de mis hermanos es diferente , tienen el cabello castaño que cuando hay mucho sol se les ve algo rojizo y los ojos los tienen color marrón.

Físicamente somos algo parecidos , pero no psicológicamente.

El documento español de Jonathan es Jonathan Navarro y el estadounidense es Jonathan Miller. El de Jeremías el español Jeremías Navarro y el otro Jeremy Miller. Mi documento español es Valeria Navarro y el otro Valerie Miller.


	2. Chapter 2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Valeria pov . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esos ansiados meses que estaba esperando habían llegado. Las clases habían terminado.

La próxima semana nos iríamos a Valencia-España , creo que desde Valencia a Madrid hay como unos 360 kilómetros. Exactamente no lo se.

Estaba preparando todo mi equipaje , guarde mi ropa interior , la ropa que utilizaba todos los días , zapatillas y todas esas cosas. En realidad utilizaba la mayoría de las cosas que tenia.

Saque ropa interior , una camiseta , un pantalón y un par de zapatillas negras junto con un toallon que tenia guardado y me fui al baño a darme una ducha.

Después de que me bañe y me seque , me puse mi ropa y me puse mis zapatillas. Puse mi ropa para lavar y baje a ver que estaba haciendo mi mamá.

Estaba preparando el desayuno. Para ella cafe y tostadas y para mi cereal y un vaso de jugo.

.

*Una semana después*

-¿Tienes todas tus cosas?-me preguntó por tercera vez en el día

Exactamente no se cuantas horas tardaríamos en llegar a Valencia , probablemente en una horas. Porque eso de estar esperando a que despegue el avión , luego que aterrice , después sacar las maletas , tomar el taxi , viajar desde el aeropuerto hasta donde vive mi papá y todo eso.

Tal vez me aburra , y mucho.

-Si mamá, no me estoy olvidando de nada-.

-Bueno , espera voy a revisar si tengo todas las cosas-dijo buscando en su cartera todos los papeles.

Fui a revisar por ultima vez mi habitación , porque dudo que no me haya olvidado algo.

Revise el armario , detras de la puerta , debajo de la cama , en todas partes. Parece que no me olvidaba nada.

.

Ya estábamos en el avión esperando a que este despegue. Seguramente este viaje seria muy largo.

.

Paso una hora de vuelo y me dormi.

*Muchas horas despues*

Ya habíamos llegado , de no ser por mi mamá tal vez seguiría durmiendo.

Después de ir en busca de nuestras maletas y salir al exterior. Fuimos en busca de un taxi de alguna empresa mas o menos conocida.

Mi mamá le dijo la dirección al taxista y nos fuimos por las calles de Valencia.

.

Llegamos a una casa de dos pisos no muy grande , pero tampoco era pequeña. Era muy bonita.

Tocamos el timbre y nos atendió Jonathan.

-Engendro - me dijo dandome un fuerte abrazo , me decían así porque tanto ellos como mis padres decían que yo les molestaba , les tiraba del pelo y todas esas cosas cuando era pequeña- Tanto tiempo pequeño engendro-pero lo decían con cariño-Hola mamá, te he extrañado mucho-.

-Yo también mi niño bonito-dijo dándole un abrazo.

-¡Mamá!-grito Jeremy sorprendido, recién ahora recordaba que le dijimos que vendriamos la semana próxima.-Valeria, pequeño duende , te extrañamos mucho-dijo dandome un abrazo y llendo a darle un abrazo a mamá.

-¡Papá!-dije llendo hasta donde estaba.

-Mi princesa , como has crecido-dijo dandome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Fue a saludar a mi mamá con un cálido abrazo y un beso. Creo que los tres habíamos echo una nueva de asco al ver como se besaban.

.

Ellos nos contaron como les había ido en estos casi dos años en el que nos habíamos separado.

Ya me habían anotado en un colegio , no muy lejos de la casa. Estamos a mediados de agosto , según tengo entendido aquí empiezan las clases el próximo mes.


	3. Chapter 3

*8 meses después*(Abril)

"Ten cuidado de los que te hacen reír, pueden enamorarte."

Eso había escuchado de alguna parte hace mucho tiempo. En ese momento no le había dado importancia. Pero ahora sí.

¿Por qué lo dices Valerie? Porque me enamoré, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Para eso existe internet, ¿Enserio? ¡No jodas! Me fije en internet y pues aquí estoy... Intentando olvidar a ese chico. Les contare un poco sobre él.

Es un youtuber español conocido llamado Alejandro García, sus amigos le dicen Alex (por lo tanto yo también), es 5 años mayor que yo. Su mejor amigo también es un youtuber conocido (creo que un poco más que Alex), se llama Sebastián González, es 6 años mayor que yo. O sea que Alex tiene 18 y Sebastián tiene 19.

Debía sacarlos de mi cabeza a los dos. Así de rápido como habían venido, así debían irse.

*5 años y 3 meses*(Ultimas semanas de Julio)

Mis clases ya se habían terminado, una semana antes de lo normal pero igual.

En estos dos años trabaje en dos lugares uno era un supermercado y el otro es McDonald's (sigo trabajando ahí). La paga no era ni buena ni mala. En McDonald's trabajaba 3 horas de lunes a viernes y los sábados trabajaba unas 4 horas y media, ya que había más gente.

Había ahorrado todo lo que había ganado. Necesitaba ahorrar porque me iba. Me iba a Madrid, por las universidades.

La única persona que lo sabía era mi prima Elizabeth, ella es tres años mayor que yo , tiene es rubia con ojos verdes. Pero vive en Londres.

Les diría a mis hermanos y a mis padres mediante una canción que decía todo lo que quería decirles. La canción se llama Misguided ghost.

Yo se tocar la guitarra acústica, la guitarra eléctrica y el piano. Mis hermanos saben tocar la batería, la guitarra eléctrica y el bajo.

Les dije a todos que esperen abajo mientras buscaba algo. Subí hacia mi habitación, saque mi guitarra, practique un poco y luego baje.

-Necesito decirles algo importante-les dije sentándome y acomodando la guitarra sobre mis piernas.

Empecé a cantar y a tocar la guitarra. (N/A la canción que esta abajo es la traducción).

Me voy lejos por un rato  
Pero volveré no trates de seguirme  
Porque volveré lo más rápido posible  
Mira, trato de encontrar mi lugar  
Pero no puede ser aquí pues me siento a salvo  
Todos aprendemos a cometer errores

Y correr  
De ellos, de ellos  
Sin dirección  
Correr de ellos, de ellos  
Sin convicción 

Solo soy uno de esos fantasmas  
Viajando sin parar  
No necesitas caminos  
De hecho, ellos me siguen  
Y nosotros solo vamos en círculos  
Ahora digo esto es vida  
Y el dolor es un simple compromiso  
Del cual podemos conseguir lo que queremos 

Alguien trata de clasificar  
Corazones rotos y mentes retorcidas  
Entonces yo puedo encontrar a alguien en quien confiar

Entonces correr  
Hacia ellos, hacia ellos  
A toda velocidad  
OH tú no eres inútil  
Nosotros somos solo

Fantasmas equivocados  
Viajando sin fin  
En lo que más confiábamos nosotros  
Nos empujó muy lejos  
Y ahí no hay un rol  
Nosotros no deberíamos ser los mismos  
Pero yo soy solo un fantasma  
Y todavía ellos me repiten  
Ellos me repiten en círculos

Cuando termine de cantar me puse a observar sus caras. Estaban pensativos, espere unos segundos.

-No puedes irte sola-dijo mamá.

-Tu mamá tiene razón, iras con Jeremy, y de vez en cuando Jonathan los visitará-dijo papá.

-Exactamente, ¿A dónde irán?-pregunto Jonathan.

-A Madrid-respondí.

-Nosotros arreglaremos algunas cosas del viaje, la universidad y el departamento en donde vivirán-dijo mamá.

Había pensado en que iban a poner esto más difícil. Pero no, aun así tengo que ir con Jeremy.

-Está bien, yo tengo algo ahorrado-les dije.

-Yo también-dijo Jeremy.

Yo sabía que nuestros padres también tenían sus ahorros. Ya sea para nuestras universidades, como para las cuentas y todo eso. Los dos trabajaban. En realidad los cinco trabajábamos. Así que cada uno tenía su propio dinero. No teníamos sirvientes, mamá salía dos horas más antes que papá, en esas horas cocinaba y limpiaba todo lo que podía.

Ya estaba todo hecho, solamente debía preparar mis cosas. Y emprendería mi viaje.


	4. Chapter 4

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Valerie pov. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Averiguamos muchas cosas sobre los apartamentos y las universidades públicas (aunque sea publica igual se paga la matrícula). Teníamos todas nuestras cosas preparadas. Iríamos con nuestro hermano mayor (tú ya sabes su nombre), él iba a ir con nosotros para ver de los precios de los apartamentos y todas esas cosas. Él solamente estaría por unos tres o cuatro días, hasta que nos instalemos bien.

Llevábamos tres maletas, dos grandes (la mía y la de Jeremy) y una pequeña (la de Jonathan), también un pequeño bolso donde pusimos todos los papeles.

Cerramos las puertas de nuestras habitaciones con llave y bajamos con nuestras respectivas maletas.

Subimos al auto, luego subieron Catherine y Juan y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos nos fuimos a la sección donde se registran las maletas. No había mucha fila ya que era temprano. Las registramos y nos fuimos a donde estaba la puerta por la que nos iríamos.

-Cuídense mucho-dijo mamá por cuarta vez.

-Si mamá-respondimos a coro.

-Pero cuide se de verdad-volvió a decir.

-Nos vamos a cuidar-.

-¿Me lo prometen?-.

-Si mamá, te lo prometemos-.

Nos iríamos en unos diez minutos aproximadamente. Teníamos que hacer una fila. Había unas trece personas haciendo fila, sin contarnos a nosotros, que nos acabábamos de ponernos.

.

Cinco personas más y nos iba a tocar a nosotros.

-Los queremos mucho-dijeron las dos personas de las que nos íbamos a separar por un tiempo.

-Nosotros también los queremos-dije, y le dimos un fuerte abrazo.

-Adiós mis pequeños, cuídense mucho-alcance a escuchar cuando pase por el detector de metales.


	5. Chapter 5

. . . . . . . . Valerie pov. . . . . . . .

En cuestión de unas cuantas horas ya estábamos en Madrid. Tomamos nuestras maletas y fuimos a tomar un taxi.

Le dimos la dirección del primer departamento al que iríamos. Primero alquilaríamos el departamento, dejaríamos nuestras cosas y después iríamos a ver las universidades. Los departamentos que eligió mamá estaban cerca de universidades.

. . . . Sebastián pov . . . .

Me llamo Sebastián González, tengo 24 años y empecé a ser youtuber hace unos cuantos años. Mi mejor amigo se llama Alex García (en realidad se llama Alejandro pero le decimos Alex) él también es youtuber, y él tiene 23. Nos conocimos en la secundaria y nos hicimos amigos. Tengo una hermana que se llama Carolina y ella tiene 20 años.

Vivo en Madrid, en un departamento que está cerca de la universidad a la que voy yo y Alex. Él estudia oftalmología y yo estoy estudiando odontología.

Tengo el cabello castaño un poco claro y los ojos verdes bien oscuros (por lo que me han dicho).

Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta y fui a ver quién era. Era Alex, estaba viendo algo detrás suyo, me incline un poco a la derecha. Era una chica pelirroja, era bonita , debe de tener alrededor de 18 años ,estaba viendo el departamento del frente. Después vi a un chico que subía con algunas maletas y ahí fue donde Alex dejo de mirar y me miro.

-Hola Alex, ¿Que estas mirando?-le pregunte haciéndome el tonto.

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices? -dijo con nerviosismo mientras entraba a mi casa.

Comencé a reírme bien fuerte mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿De qué te ríes?-.

-Te vi viendo a esa chica, no puedes negarlo. Parece que va a ser mi nueva vecina-seguí riéndome hasta que me falto aire.

-Si vas a seguir molestando me voy a ir-dijo serio.

-Está bien... entonces adiós, no vemos otro día-se me quedo viendo- Era mentira -.

-Hoy nos toca jugar a la Wii-.

-¿Estás seguro que no jugamos con la Wii ayer?-.

Alex tiene el cabello color castaño oscuro y los ojos del mismo color.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Valerie pov. . . . . . . . . . . .

Fuimos a ver un último departamento, los otros no nos gustó tanto.

.

Jeremy entro primero con su maleta, la mía la tenía Jonathan que estaba subiendo. Estaba viendo el departamento desde la puerta, se veía bonito. Al cabo de unos segundos llego Jonathan, me dio mi maleta. Y después escuche una risa que me era familiar, en alguna parte la había escuchado solo que no recordaba donde, después se escuchó que cerraron una puerta.

-¿Qué te parece peque?-pregunto Jony.

-Es bonito -dije entrando-¿De cuantas habitaciones es?-.

-De dos -dijo Jeremy-¿Lo compramos amueblado?-.

-Yo creo que si-miro su celular-Le voy a preguntar a mamá, además tenemos que llamarla para decirle que estamos bien-dijo marcando números en el celular-Hola mamá, si estamos bien, estamos en un departamento, una pregunta, ¿La compramos con o sin amueblar?-espero hasta que respondiera-Está bien adiós, nosotros también-.

-Dijo que la compremos amueblado ya que casi nadie tiene con los muebles-hizo una pausa-Ya vengo, voy a hablar con el dueño-.

Fui hasta una de las habitaciones, y después fui a la otra. Las dos eran bonitas, pero me quede con la primera. Puse mi maleta junto a la cama.

-Ya

Está, el departamento es de ustedes-hizo una pequeña pausa-Ahora solamente falta lo de la universidad-.


	6. Chapter 6

Me detuve a pensar casi todo el día en esa risa. Estaba intrigada y simplemente quería saber. Supongo que era de alguien que conocía.

.

Ya era de noche y estaba a punto de dormirme. Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Sebastián González, él era el dueño de esa risa. Y si en él estaba aquí probablemente Alex también.

O tal vez solamente era mi imaginación. ¿Por qué detenerme en pensar en eso cuando hay millones y millones de personas en el mundo que también ríen? Quiero decir, tal vez alguna persona tiene la misma risa de Sebastián. Mejor me voy a dormir.

.

Me levante, saque ropa y una toalla para ir a ducharme.

El agua salía perfectamente, me seque y me puse mi ropa. Luego me cepille el cabello y fui a mi habitación a ponerme mis zapatillas.

Fui hasta la sala, ahí estaba Jonathan levantándose del sofá.

-Hola peque, ¿Cómo dormiste?-me decían peque ya que yo soy la menor de los tres.

-Bien, ¿Y tú?¿Qué tal el sofá?-.

-Dormí bien-dijo estirándose-¿Ya se despertó Jeremy? Tenemos que ir a desayunar y después al supermercado. En la tarde vamos a ir a la universidad que está a cinco cuadras de aquí-.

-Voy a ir a despertarlo-.

Fui hasta donde estaba Jeremy y empecé a sacudirlo por el hombro.

-Jeremy levántate, vamos a llegar tarde-así le decía cuando íbamos al bachillerato.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo levantándose perezosamente.

Después de 20 minutos ya estábamos cerrando la puerta del apartamento. Salimos del edificio.

-Exactamente, ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Hay una cafetería a dos cuadras-respondió Jonathan. Él había venido unas dos o tres veces.

Fuimos hasta ahí. Yo pedí un vaso de zumos de naranja con tostadas y Jonathan y Jeremy café con medialunas. Cuando terminamos le pagamos y nos dirigimos al supermercado.

Compramos las mismas cosas que compramos en Valencia y también compramos algunas cosas para la casa.

Almorzamos a eso de las 14:30 y más tarde nos fuimos a la universidad.

Nos matric ulamos y volvimos a casa.

Esta vez no escuche nada, ninguna risa ni voz.


End file.
